


Gabriel Sings Hallelujah

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Does it count as a parody if it's not funny?, Feels, Gabriel writing from beyond the grave, Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright, M/M, Mild Angst, Parody, Sabriel - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to tell Sam how he feels. So he sings. </p><p>Based off of Rufus Wainwright's version of "Hallelujah"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Sings Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THIS SONG (Or this version), check it out! This is personally my favorite rendition of "Hallelujah" and for some reason I can hear Gabriel sing it like Rufus.
> 
> I obviously do not own Gabriel or Sam Winchester, they belong to Eric Kripke. 
> 
> I also do not own "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright, he owns that. 
> 
> IF ANYONE WANTS TO MAKE A COVER OF THIS: Please let me know, and I'll write you a fic as thanks!

Well,I knew you since you were a babe

That you were destined down a different road

But I didn’t do anything did I?

But it’s done, it’s over, it’s through

The Devil fell, you lifted him

I swore I heard him sing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith is strong

But they won’t hear you

‘cause they say you’re tainted and unclean

You’re the boy with the demon blood, Satan’s Host

She tied you down with her bloodlust

She broke your will, she cut you deep

And from your lips she drew your Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I wish I could help you out

Psychic powers only go so far

But they don’t know the real you

They don’t see how you cry out at night

They don’t see how you suffer at all

And how I wish I could sing to you Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time I was on their side

But I saw what was going on above

And so I took off and to hide I was Loki

I know I ran, I know I tricked

But I just want to make it right

And from my lips, you’ll hear my Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there’s a God above

But you forget, I’m a God as well

And I’ll be back someday to take care of you

You’re not unclean, not to me

To me you’re purer than the Host

And soon I’ll make you see and feel our Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
